


Valhalla I`m comming

by Agvarina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Loki Dies, Post-Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: Loki sacrificed himself to save Thor`s life.





	Valhalla I`m comming

Last thing that I saw was terror on my brothers face as I handed Thanos the Tesseract, followed by pain.

As I opened my eyes. I saw a light blue sky above me.  
I tried to sit up, but I couldn`t move. My right arm was numb while my left refused to move.  
All I could see was the sky and the tops of the tall green grass surrounding me.  
Then I heard voices. A man and a woman. They sounded familiar like I had heard them before.  
It sounded like they were having a pleasant conversation. Like a husband and wife. A Father and-  
"Mother" I called out without thinking.  
Their conversation stopped and I heard them move closer to me.  
The woman sat down next to my head and I could see her face. It was my mother, just like I remembered her.  
"Loki" She said and I started crying. I had missed her so much.  
"M-mommy I`m so sor-" She cut me off with a warm hug before I could finish.  
"Shh its alright" She said while her fingers combed trough my hair.  
I kept on crying while she helped me to sit up and held my head against her chest.  
Then I felt another pair of hands supporting my back.  
I turned my head to look at the person and It was my-  
"Have I made you proud now father" I said to him.  
He looked at me with regret and sadness in his eyes.  
"Oh Loki. I have always been proud of you, but only just now I have started to realize that I should have showed that to you more often"  
"And for that I`am sorry. Yes Loki you have made me proud" He said with a warm smile on his old face.  
I could feel the tears starting again.  
"That`s all I`ve ever wanted to hear"  
With that Mother and Father embraced me.  
"Come let`s get you cleaned up" Father said and helped me stand. But my feet failed under me and I stumbled.  
Rather than letting me fall Father picked me up and started carrying me.

I felt like a little boy again in my fathers arms and my mother smiling happily.

 

 

It took Thor hours to find Loki`s body.

**Author's Note:**

> I`m sorry


End file.
